


I For An I

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason is curious about Slade's eye socket. Slade satisfies that curiosity.





	I For An I

**Author's Note:**

> another request! "slade skull fucking? >:3c" yeah this is exactly what you think, fair warning. 
> 
> jtREDACTEDsionis is my tumblr!

Jason kisses him hard and needy the second they're back in his hideout. Slade isn't surprised. After long business transactions like this, it's rare that Jason isn't itching for some sort of attention. It's a miracle he got his hood off first this time. Slade unzips Jason's jacket, helping him out of it and tossing it aside for now. Jason's hands quickly busy trying to unlatch Slade's gear and Slade moves to help him, stripping off some of the more cumbersome pieces.

A few steps at a time, they stumble further into the room. While they had been successful, it was not particularly fun or easy work- not that it usually is but even Slade found today more annoying and _tedious_ than usual. Jason grabs the front of his shirt in both hands and yanks Slade with him in whatever direction he wants to go. He's all teeth today, biting and nipping at Slade's mouth and tongue with aggression.

Slade shoves him down on the couch just to get him to ease off. Jason lets out a mild scoff as he settles back, resting his arms along the back of the couch and more than suggestively spreading his thighs. It would definitely be easy to give him what he wants and fuck him until he's unconscious but Slade has other plans. He'd much rather savor it when Jason's this way.

Instead, Slade grabs the front of Jason's throat and holds him steady to kiss him again, not allowing him that same show of pent up aggression. Jason groans against him, grabbing at one of Slade's shoulders with nails as he looks for purchase. Slade takes the back of his head loosely and tilts his head back to expose his throat properly and move his kisses there. He trails his hand down, pulling his jacket open as he goes.

It's not typically him on his knees mostly because Jason can get himself off just by giving oral alone. Slade pushes Jason's thighs apart as he gets down and runs his hands up the inseam of his jeans. He can hear the quiet inhale Jason makes as Slade pushes the hem of his shirt up to palm his stomach before dipping back down to work on the clasp of his pants. Slade palms the sizable bulge in his pants while he plucks the button and zipper open.

Jason reaches to thread a hand into his hair and Slade looks up at him with a smirk that definitely makes Jason's cock twitch. He pulls the waistband of his boxers down to let his cock spring to attention. A couple strokes and he's already dripping with shiny precum. For all of Jason's attempt at holding up a commanding position, his breathing is laboured before Slade even gets his mouth on him. He lays an open mouthed kiss against the side just to feel Jason's thighs twitch around him before moving to the tip.

Holding him steady by the base, Slade drags his tongue over the head before taking it in his mouth. He's always a bit of a mouthful and Slade pushes it into his cheek while he lavishes the girthy shaft with his tongue. Jason groans deeply and he flutters his eyes closed as his fingers clench in Slade's hair. He looks back down and a shudder goes through him when Slade makes eye contact. Slade takes Jason deeper, taking him all the way down to the root in a single slow but unbridled motion.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jason grunts hotly. His thick cock pulses in Slade's throat and he swallows around it to get another raspy noise out of Jason. When he pulls back nice and slow, he leaves Jason's cock shiny and slick with spit. He gets started on a half decent rhythm, bobbing his head along the first couple inches and using his hand to stroke the rest. Knowing how eager Jason is, he's holding back a lot to stop him from coming yet.

Jason moves both his hands to Slade's head, almost as if he wants to fuck his face but he never takes the initiative. Instead, he tilts his head back and just cants his hips against the couch. Slade keeps his pace without break, edging him along with his mouth easily. Jason's thumb knocks his eye patch off and Slade looks up mildly. It takes Jason a moment to notice and when he does, he lifts his head questioningly.

Slade stops moving when Jason moves more deliberately to stroke the scarring around his eye with his thumb. It hasn't gone unnoticed to Slade, Jason's increasing curiosity with his long standing injury. He presumes it has something to do with the creep they hunted down not too long ago who was, unfortunately, quite attracted to Slade- and who wouldn't shut up about wanting to do things to his eye socket.

Not that in Slade's long life he _hasn't_ done those things before.

Jason tentatively caresses his thumb over Slade's scarred waterline. Slade goes back to what he was doing leisurely but keeps his head in place, lapping at what cock is in his mouth instead.

“Does it hurt?” Jason asks. Slade pulls back and he swipes some spit from his mouth with a finger before speaking.

“Your thumb?” he clarifies mildly.

“I meant the scars but yeah, I guess,” Jason scoffs.

“No,” Slade says. It's long since been numb. Jason hesitates and Slade slowly drags his tongue over the tip of his cock, lapping up a drop of precum and making Jason shudder. “Ask if you're going to ask.”

“What am I askin’?” he replies shortly.

“If you can fuck my eye socket,” Slade says. Jason's face turns deep red. He becomes flustered immediately and it takes him several long seconds to recollect his thoughts, a stubborn expression etched across his face.

“That's not what I was gonna ask,” he finally assures. Slade gives him a look of disbelief. He kisses down the side of Jason's cock gradually, stroking the tip with his thumb and none too discreetly aligning it with the rough side of his face. Jason clenches his jaw briefly. He's still painfully wound up from earlier, too.

“Is that-?” Jason begins before deciding on a different route of questioning. “Does that even feel good- for anyone?” Slade continues to stroke him leisurely in hand and copious amounts of precum drool from the tip both from the constant edging and, likely, Jason's interest in this conversation.

“Physically, not really,” Slade says. “People who enjoy skull fucking me are typically more aroused by the imagery than the act itself.” Or they're curious, like Jason.

“And you like that?” Jason asks tentatively.

“Wouldn't’ve offered if I didn't,” Slade replies. Jason swallows but he nods.

“Okay,” he says.

“ _Okay_?” Slade repeats pointedly. Jason gives him an agitated look but his ears are still glowing red.

“ _Okay_ , can I- fuck your eye?” he murmurs. Good enough. Slade smirks. He makes sure Jason's cock is thoroughly slick with precum and spit before letting the tip rub against his cheek. Jason is fairly girthy but he doesn't see that being a huge problem. Slade pulls his lower lid down with his thumb and Jason's hand tightens in his hair as he guides the tip of his cock to his empty eye socket. Wet and hot and throbbing, Slade can immediately feel the precum drip into the socket. He holds it steady as he pushes down until it pops in.

“Oh fuck,” Jason shudders out. “Fuck, that's so _weird_.” Slade glances up at him but he looks awed above all else. It doesn't hurt but as always, the sensation is a little odd. It's made slightly uncomfortable by Jason's size and Slade licks his lip as he pushes further down. His eye socket isn't particularly deep, of course, so he just strokes the rest in his hand easily. Precum drips down his face as he gradually starts a slow, shallow rhythm.

Above him, Jason groans. His fingers remain tangled tight in Slade's hair but don't exactly do anything.

“Well,” Slade says suggestively. “Skull fuck me.” He feels the harsh shiver that goes through Jason. There's only a brief hesitation before Jason is actually using his hold for something. While he starts out slow, tentatively testing the waters, it's short lived in his heightened arousal. Slade holds the base of his cock steady as Jason fucks his socket. He gets rougher, his hard cock hitting the back of his orbit with each thrust, and Slade rolls his good eye back.

With his free hand, Slade unsnaps the button of his own jeans and dips his hand in to rub his erect clit. Jason moans just at the sight alone. He curses under his breath as he ruts against Slade's face quicker.

“This is so weird,” Jason repeats again. Slade huffs an amused sound as he tries to finger himself to Jason's frantic pace. It's hard to match his energy, though. With all the edging, it doesn't take Jason long to come. He pushes his cock in with a groan and Slade closes his other eye as he feels the hot rush of cum in his socket. It drips out immediately, running down his face and all the way to his chin. “Fuck. Holy shit.”

Slade pulls back and Jason's cock comes free with a slick, wet pop. He wipes away some cum dripping down his chin with a pair of fingers and rubs his clit with it as he gets to his feet. Jason moves with him as Slade pushes his legs up onto the couch. He pulls Jason into place, crooking one of his legs to straddle his thigh just right, and rubs against him. Jason's still catching his breath and his aggression from earlier has simmered down now. When Slade kisses him this time, making him taste himself, it's more like bullying.

Jason slips a hand down his pants.

“Fuck you're wet,” he murmurs, pushing his hand up so Slade ruts against the ball of his palm instead. “You really do get off on that.”

“Wouldn't’ve done it if I didn't,” Slade assures him again. He takes Jason's jowls in his hand. “Now, why don't you clean up this mess you've made.” Jason shudders. He reaches up to slide a hand through Slade's crown and arches up to touch his tongue to a flow of cum. Slade rubs against his thigh to get himself off as he follows the trail up to his socket. There's a moment of hesitation before Jason kisses his eye.

“That's it,” Slade encourages in a way he knows makes Jason weak. Jason guides his tongue over his lid before tentative sticking his tongue in. When he realises it's not something he dislikes, his uncertainty melts away. Slade reaches back to hold his knee in place as he ruts against him quicker. Jason laps at the mess he's left until he's full blown making out with Slade's eye socket, both hands tangled in his hair and mouth a mess. Slade groans in approval.

With a few more rocks, Slade's hips twitch and he comes against Jason's thigh with a low, guttural noise. Jason pulls away slowly, his breathing laboured as he looks over Slade's face and, specifically, his eye socket. Slade wipes some spit away with the palm of his hand.

“That was so fuckin’ weird,” Jason says.

“You mentioned, kid,” Slade assures and he leans down to kiss him roughly on the mouth again. Maybe shut him up for a few seconds.

“And that was good for you?” Jason asks, more than a little incredulously. So much for that. “You're alright?”

“I'll be better after we take a shower and you busy your mouth with something more constructive,” Slade replies. Jason makes a face.

“That ain't a very nice way of askin’ me to eat you out,” he murmurs. Slade gets off him and helps him back to his feet with a tug.

“How will you ever live.”


End file.
